In general, emergency vehicles have a patient compartment with a patient area where medical personnel attend to ill or injured persons. In order to provide a working area to enable the medical personnel to attend to the ill or injured persons, there are usually provided cabinets for the storage of medical supplies. The cabinets project or protrude out from the walls or floors of the compartments. One of the hazards of such protrusions is that the medical personnel can accidently bump into the corners as they move about in the moving vehicle, which might cause serious injury to the medical personnel. This problem is exacerbated by the fact the ambulance might brake quickly or make sharp turns which can cause the ambulance personnel to accidently bump into the corners of any protrusion within the ambulance compartment. A further problem is that in the compartment where ill or injured persons are attended to, the compartment must be cleaned of contamination each time an ill or injured person is attended to in the compartment.